Por verte sonreir
by Mr. Puffin-senpai
Summary: Blue actua diferente a su personalidad de siempre y Pearl no soporta verla asi por lo que hará lo posible por alegrarla, aunque para esto tenga que pasar por una odisea.


Este fanfic era para la actividad del amigo secreto de la pagina de facebook de Fanfiction pokemon! Y pues en realidad soy bien mala con el romance y pfff, lo soy aun mas si es una crackship como esta~ pero bueno, espero que les guste y tambien que le haya gustado a Diana, porque si no me mato xp.

Pokemon no es mio, es de Satoshi Tajiri, y en el caso del manga de sus respectivos escritores y dibujantes.

* * *

><p>Las fiestas navideñas se acercaban, y a pesar del frío <em>invierno <em>las personas salían a hacer sus compras llenando las calles de Ciudad Jubileo. Y aun con tanta alegría había una persona que no compartía estos sentimientos. Esa persona era Blue. Últimamente se sentía como una molestia para sus amigos y eso la tenía decaída. Con la cabeza en las nubes siguió caminando entre la gente.

Al mismo tiempo, Pearl, abrigado hasta los huesos, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, cuando vio a Blue. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo en Sinnoh y fue hacia ella. Cuando se estuvo cerca se dio cuenta de que estaba cabizbaja, todo lo contrario a su personalidad usual. Se acercó a ella, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la chica se volteó bruscamente sacando de su pokeball a Blasty, su fiel _Blastoise _y con una orden el pokemon ataco al chico, que salió disparado varios metros. Al parecer se había percatado de que la seguían.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que al que había atacado era uno de los dexholders más jóvenes, se apresuró a ayudar al chico, que había caído sobre un montículo de nieve.

¡Por Arceus! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mientras ayudaba a Pearl a incorporarse.

Claro que estoy bien, solo me atacó con un potente hidrocañon lanzando unos tres metros en el aire – le contestó sarcásticamente este.

Bueno, eso te pasa por acosarme – Blue algo molesta poso sus manos en la cadera y miro al chico que se sacudía la nieve de encima.

¿Disculpa? –miro a la mayor con incredulidad – Yo no la estaba acosando, iba pasando y la vi, iba a saludarla, además…– y cayó por un momento, Blue levanto una ceja esperando a que el otro continuara. Pearl suavizo su gesto – Disculpe pero ¿Por qué se veía tan decaída?—.

La expresión de Blue cambio y de pronto ya no se veía como la chica de siempre, si no como una confundida y triste joven. Pero Blue no quería que el menor se diera cuenta, así que rió estrepitosamente dejando confundido a Pearl que la miraba extrañado.

No es nada – sonrió con simpatía, pero sus ojos delataban su tristeza.

Pearl no se convenció y la miró inquisitivo, Blue no pudo evitar sentirse mal, por lo que, por primera vez en su vida se dio por vencida. Se sentó en el suelo y recargo la cabeza en sus rodillas. Pearl se sentó a su lado dispuesto a escuchar los problemas de la chica.

A veces no puedo evitar sentir que mi amigos me desprecian – dijo, continuo desahogándose con el chico que escuchaba silenciosamente y a ratos asentía.

Pearl se levantó decidido, no conocía muy bien a la dexholder, pero de las pocas veces que había convivido con ella, sabía cómo era, y en definitiva no le gustaba verla en esa condición.

Señorita Blue, yo le ayudare a sentirse mejor y haré lo que usted quiera– le dijo extendiendo el pulgar como ánimo y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

¿En serio harás todo lo que yo quiera? – lo miró incrédula pero sonrió maliciosamente y Pearl por un momento se arrepintió de su oferta.

¿Entonces qué esperas? ¡Vámonos! – y lo jalo con ella volviendo a ser la de antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si alguna vez alguien sintió un profundo arrepentimiento, Pearl era ese alguien y ahora se golpeaba mentalmente. Era la décima tienda en la que entraban y Blue seguía probándose ropa. Le molestaba estar ahí, pero cuando se levantaba para irse, miraba discretamente a Blue que tenía una expresión de tristeza cuando creía que él no la miraba, así que decidía quedarse muy a su pesar. Hablando del rey de Roma, pensó Pearl cuando salió la chica con una prenda de los vestidores, ya llevaba _seis _conjuntos de ropa y aun no se decidía en cual comprar.

Oye Pearl, ¿crees que se me ve bien? – pregunto la chica dando vueltas y mirándose en un espejo.

¡Por el santísimo Arceus señorita! Tantos conjuntos de ropa me van a dar conjuntivitis – se quejó Pearl mientras llevaba las manos a su rostro, sin darse cuenta del pequeño chiste que había dicho. Se dio cuenta de esto hasta que vio como Blue aguantaba la risa. El chico se sonrojo, realmente no le gustaba decir bromas improvisadas.

Tiene razón – dijo Blue respirando e intentando parar de reír – Mejor vamos a comer algo – le dijo sonriendo y fue al cajero para pagar su ropa.

Pronto encontraron lugar para comer y pidieron una mesa. Había un silencio incomodo entre ambos adolescente que solo fue interrumpido por el mesero que tomo la orden. Blue odiaba el silencio y comenzaba a aburrirse así que rompió el hielo.

Sabes Pearl –comenzó– Un pequeño pidgey me ha dicho que quieres ser comediante – al susodicho se le iluminaron los ojos y continuó con la conversación, después de un rato de que Blue escuchara al emocionado chico hablar del arte de la comedia lo interrumpió.

Supongo que sabes muchos chistes, cuéntame alguno.

Generalmente hago un doble acto con Dia, pero déjeme pensar en alguno – se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo y de pronto se le prendió el foco.

¿Qué pasa si casas un cañón y una tortuga?

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Blue sin entender a donde quería llegar

Un _Blastoise_ –

Blue se quedó atónita, el chiste era demasiado malo, tan malo que no pudo evitar reírse escandalosamente dejando a Pearl sorprendido, el chiste se lo había inventado Diamond e incluso a él le había parecido malo, así que realmente le sorprendía que la chica se riera.

Continuaron hablando y contando bromas algunas horas después, como si fueran buenos amigos. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, anunciando la hora de que se fueran a casa ambos chicos. Blue se despidió de Pearl y se fue con sus bolsas de compras al hotel en el que se alojaba, Pearl en cambio se sentó en una banca y suspiro pesadamente.

Muchas gracias – susurraron a su oído.

Entonces sintió un pequeño y cariñoso beso en la mejilla, su rostro se puso rojo y sintió las orejas calientes, se volteó y, azul y _miel_ se encontraron, y Blue le sonrió tiernamente antes de marcharse nuevamente. Todavía sonrojado volteo al cielo, empezaba a nevar y los copos de nieve parecían pequeñas _perlas,_ sonriendo no pudo evitar pensar que al final su odisea había valido la pena, consiguió hacer feliz a Blue y pudo además ver su sonrisa, la cual fue dedicada únicamente para él.


End file.
